Spending New Years With you
by Nikkii-Marie
Summary: This is my First ever fanfic so please be nice but i would like your comments and reviews. Its new years and tony doesnt want to be alone, there is one person who he would love to spend it with but somethings just keep getting in the way. hope you like it.


The New Year is only a day away and Tony Dinozo has no plans to spend it with anyone. There is one person he wishes to spend it with but he does not want to blur the boundaries that their work relationship has set forth. He wants to spend it with her because she is the one person who would make it so much more special than any other New Years he has ever experienced. But he knows that he must watch what he does. He doesn't want to break Gibbs Rule 12, never date a co-worker, so he has a major dilemma on his hands.

He enters the bull pen and he sees Ziva David sitting at her desk and McGee was on the other side of the room sitting at his desk. If Tony is going to make a move on Ziva he knows he must do it when he was alone with her and not with the whole team. He wants to make it special but he also knows he has a time limit, with New Years Eve being tomorrow. Time just isn't on his side. All he can think about is what he is going to say. Everyone can see that he is a little in his own world.

"Hey Tony are you okay you seem a little out of it?" McGee says but Tony doesn't hear him.

"TONY!" Ziva yells across the squad room.

"Huh, yeah what's up?" Tony says with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter why are you so out if it today?" questions McGee.

"Yes, Tony I new seen you so deep in thought, I never see you in thought at all!" Ziva let out a little laugh.

"Haha you are just so funny today Ziva aren't you." Tony snickers sarcastically.

Tony didn't want to talk his team mates what he was thinking about for obvious reasons. He was just hoping that Gibbs would walk into the bull pen with a case so that he has something to distract him from his thoughts about Ziva and New Years. The next minute in walks Gibbs.

"Hey team there is no case today so just finish up whatever paperwork and case files you have and then you can go home."

That is not what Tony wants to hear. He is waiting for a "gear up team" but that doesn't happen. Now he has the whole day to think about how much he wants to spend the New Year with Ziva.

McGee is the first person to finish his work and leave, which leaves Tony and Ziva all alone in the bull pen and Tony realizes that if he doesn't make his move now he probably won't have the chance to later.

"So Ziva" Tony stutters when he says her name "any plans for the New Year?"

"No Tony, you?"

"No, Umm, I was thinking since…." Tony is interrupted by Abby who skips in the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Abby is very excited.

"Nothing Abs, what's up" Tony says frustrated.

"I am having a New Year's party and I was wondering if you two wanted to come?"

"I would love to Abby" Ziva says quickly.

"How about you, Tony? Please say yes I would love for you to be there too"

"Okay Abs, I will be there" He says reluctantly.

"YIPPIE" Abby says as she skips out of the room.

Ziva finishes her work and says her goodbyes to Tony and just like that Tony's plans are shot down. He grabs his backpack and leaves the room and heads home.

All Tony is thinking about at night is Ziva and how much he wants to be alone with her on New Years, but at least he will get to spend it with her, even if they aren't alone.

-0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000-

It's New Years Eve and everyone is on their way to Abby's party. Tony is the last one there because he is debating on whether or not he should even go. When he gets there the first person he see's is Ziva, she is wearing a knee high black silky dress and black heals. He is mesmerized by her beauty. He walks over to her but is intercepted by McGee.

"Hey Tony, how are you?"

"Hey McGeek, I'm just peachy, how about yourself?" He says sarcastically.

"Oh I see you are in the same mood as yesterday"

"Mood, I am not familiar with the mood that you are referring to."

"Okay Tony I will see you later"

Tony looks around the room, combing it for Ziva once again and he finally spots her and he walks over to her but when he gets close he sees her talking to another man, one whom he is not familiar with. They seem to be flirting and jealousy instantly sets in. He interrupts them with no hesitation.

"Hey you two, no flirting this close to the food." he says with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Tony, what can I help you with?" she gives him a deathly scare.

"I was just coming to say Happy New Year"

"It's not the New Year yet, Tony" she is becoming angrier.

"Oops I am so sorry, my days are just all mixed up lately." he has a slight smirk as the guy says goodbye to Ziva and walks away.

"Well now look what you did!" Ziva's tone is very angry.

Tony smiles a little bit. "He wasn't worth it anyway you are way too good for him"

"Thank you" she says sarcastically. "But how would you know that, you don't even know him?"

"No but I know you and I know that he wasn't good enough."

Just then Abby interrupts by trying to get the rooms attention.

"Everyone it's almost midnight there is one minute till Midnight."

Just then Tony know's what he needs to do. He makes sure he isright next to Ziva when the countdown begins.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5" the room begins yelling.

In that moment everyone in the room seems to disappear to Tony, it was only him and Ziva and they are staring into each other's eyes and Ziva doesn't know what is coming.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Tony says along with everyone else.

At one he felt like everyone is moving in slow motion. He took Ziva into his arms and kisses her passionately. It wasn't like a normal peck but their tongues were intertwined and Ziva doesn't pull away. It is about a minute before they finally pull apart. They just stand there and look at each other in shock.

Neither of them know how to react but Tony know's for one thing he definitely wants to do it again.

They joined the room and every once in a while they caught each other's eye and just smile because they are both really happy. Tony is satisfied for now about how the night was going and so was Ziva surprisingly.

The End

Happy New Year Everyone.


End file.
